Veranderde toekomst
by melisse
Summary: Op haar verjaardag krijgt Cassandra een vreemd verhaal te horen. Ze mag naar Zweinstein. Toch loopt het daar anders dan ze had verwacht. DISCONTINUED


Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to Harry Potter characters, classes, or anything else related to Rowling's works of wonder and imagination.

* * *

VERANDERDE TOEKOMST

_Hoofstuk I: Vreemde verhalen_

1...2...3...

Wat ben ik toch aan het doen? Wie telt er nu in godsnaam tegels? Verveeld kijk ik weg van de muur en kruip onder mijn warme dekens. Mijn nachtkastje, dat vol ligt met boeken, trekt mijn aandacht. Als ik nou eens een boek zou lezen? Zou de tijd dan niet sneller gaan? Ik grijp het bovenste boek en zet me comfortabel neer. Ik sla mijn boek open en net wanneer ik wil beginnen met lezen, hoor ik geroep van beneden. Wetend wie het is, sta ik recht en doe mijn sloffen aan. Ik hoor alweer geroep en loop wat sneller naar de deur.

"Cas, waar blijf je nou? Ik heb je al drie keer geroepen." , hoor ik roepen met geïrriteerde stem.

Haastig ren ik naar de trappen. Buiten adem blijf ik effen staan, voordat ik me met voorzichtige stappen naar beneden begeef, hopend dat ik niet zal vallen. Lach niet zo, dat is al vaak gebeurd. Ik ben echt onhandig. Opgelucht dat ik beneden ben geraakt zonder een pijnlijke tuimeling te maken, juich ik binnensmonds. Ik draai me naar links en ren de eetkamer binnen. Daar staan mijn vader en moeder ongeduldig te wachten.

"Je bent precies een slak, zo traag.", zegt mijn moeder, voordat ze in lachen uit barst. Zachtjes begin ik mee te lachen. Terwijl ik me naar de gedekte tafel begeef, dringen allerlei heerlijke geuren mijn neus binnen. Watertandend zie ik dat mijn moeder haar overheerlijke zalm heeft klaargemaakt. Die maakt ze maar zelden, alleen op speciale gelegenheden. Vandaag is ook een speciale dag, want ik ben jarig. Ik zet me neer aan tafel, terwijl mijn moeder een fles wijn uit de kast haalt voor haar en vader. Net wanneer we willen beginnen met eten, horen we de bel gaan.

"Ik doe wel open", roep ik tegen mijn vader, terwijl ik snel opsta uit mijn stoel en naar de deur ren.

Ik doe de deur open en hoop dat het niet mijn tante is. Altijd als zij langskomt, lig ik de volgende dag met hoofdpijn in bed. Tateren dat zij doet. Je word er gek van, maar haar man is niet veel beter. Die rookt van die stinkende pijpen. Ik wil niet dat zij mijn verjaardag verpesten. Ik ben verbaasd als ik zie wie voor mijn deur staat. Twee oudere mannen, allebei gekleed in een gewaad en van die puntige hoeden op. Is het soms carnaval?

"Mevrouw Knuts, mogen we binnenkomen?", vraagt één van de mannen.

"Oh, sorry, waar zijn mijn manieren? Kom maar binnen.", zeg ik, lichtjes onthutst. Hoe kennen zij mijn naam? Ik leid ze de eetkamer binnen en zie mijn ouders al even verbaasd naar het iets wat rare bezoek kijken.

"Wie zijn jullie?", vraagt mijn vader, " Wat komen jullie hier doen"

"Ik ben meneer Koreman en deze man naast mij is meneer Cuypers. Wij komen met jullie spreken over jullie dochter."

"Zet jullie dan maar neer aan tafel. Willen jullie misschien een glaasje wijn?"

"Neen, dank u."

"Waar gaat dit eigenlijk over? Is er wat mis met mijn dochter?", vraagt mijn moeder, ietjes ongerust."

"Neen, integendeel. We komen jullie dochter uitnodigen voor Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus. Jullie dochter is een tovenaar.", zegt meneer Koreman.

"Wat? Dat is een grapje. Dat kan niet.", roep ik ongelovig.

Meneer Cuypers haalt plots een stok uit zijn zakken en wijst ermee naar één van de glazen, gevuld met wijn. Hij mompelt iets onverstaanbaars. Enkele seconden later staat er tot mijn verbazing een grote vaas, gevuld met bloemen, op tafel. Hij neemt ze vast en overhandigt ze aan mij, terwijl hij lichtjes grijnzend zegt: "Gelukkige verjaardag, mevrouw Knuts." Totaal van de kaart kijk ik van hem naar de vaas en omgekeerd. "D-Dank u, m-meneer ..."

De andere man onderbreekt mij en overhandigt mij een zware bruine envelop.

"We zullen u alles uitleggen en jouw ouders ook natuurlijk."

Hij wendt zijn blik van mij af en kijkt naar mijn ouders. "Dadelijk zullen jullie alles begrijpen."

Ik lig te woelen in mijn bed. Ik kan niet slapen, maar wie zou dat wel kunnen als je op je verjaardag te horen krijgt dat je naar een tovenaarsschool mag. Ik wist niet eens dat tovenaars bestonden, laat staan een tovenaarsschool. Die twee mannen hebben ons vanalles uitgelegd, hoe de tovenaarswereld eruitziet, wat tovenaars doen ... Mijn hoofd tolt er nog van. Ze hebben mijn ouders bedenktijd tot morgen gegeven. Dan komt een man ons oppikken en zal hij ons naar de Wegisweg brengen. Wist je dat dat een straat is vol met magische winkels, die in Londen zou liggen! Aan de ene kant wil ik het ganse verhaal dat de twee mannen ons gedaan hebben wel geloven, omdat het de vele rare dingen verklaart die mij overkomen zijn. Ik weet nog goed dat ik enkele jaren geleden zo kwaad om mijn neefje geworden was, omdat hij een stuk van mijn haren geknipt had. Ik zat tegen hem te roepen en te tieren en plots viel al zijn haar uit. Ik heb nooit goed begrepen hoe dat kon. Maar aan de andere kant ben ik sceptisch. Misschien is het gewoon een ziekelijke grap van een paar mensen die ons graag beet willen nemen. Pas als ik die befaamde Wegisweg zie, zal ik het geloven.

Ik kan nu maar best gaan slapen. Misschien word ik morgen wakker en is dit gewoon een droom geweest.

* * *


End file.
